Trunks vs Meta Knight
Two of the strongest swordsmen of all time fight it out to the death. Will the time traveling Saiyan take the title, or will the masked hero of dreamland be the victor? Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLNx6rEwLTk) Location: Mountains A purple haired swordsman is seen flying around holding a gray circular object. He then spots what he is looking for and fly's towards it. It was the final Dragon Ball, now he can make his wish. He dropped the rest of the Dragon Balls and before he can summon the Shenlong he blocked an incoming attack with his sword. The figure who attacked him was a blue sphere with bat-like wings and a mask, he was also wielding a golden sword. Trunk's opponent then spoke to him in a menacing voice. Meta Knight: That wish is mine. Trunks: I've worked hard to gather the Dragon Balls your not taking them from me!!! (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDgcZl6wFD8&index=5&list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637) Trunks then kicks his opponent a long distance into a plateau, Meta Knight was shocked that his opponent has this much power. In the distance he see's that swordsman now has golden hair and is flying towards him. Meta Knight wasn't going down without a fight so he lunges at his foe. HERE WE GO!!! Meta Knight's opponent vanishes leaving Meta Knight surprised to where he might be. Trunks then teleports behind Meta Knight to slash him from behind multiple times, after that he puts his hand to his opponents back and fires an energy sending his opponent flying. Meta Knight regains his posture and sees that his opponent was making really fast hand movements. Meta Knight realizes that his opponent is firing an attack thus he creates an energy sphere to counter it. The two attacks clash and creates an explosion and Meta Knight uses the time to attack his adversary, Trunks is recovered from the blast and is slashed by his assailant. Meta Knight then continues to slash his opponent until he slams him in to the ground and fires an energy blast towards him. Trunks quickly gets up from his fall and simply backhands the energy attack away. Meta knight dives into Trunks and clash swords with each other neither one of them landing a hit. Meta Knight then breaks the clash and slams his sword into the ground creating a tornado, Trunks is repeatedly hit by the tornado until Meta Knight slashes him out of it. Meta Knight goes in for the kill and attempts to stab the warrior into the heart, but Trunks slashes and gets behind him without him even noticing. Trunks then holsters his sword and Meta Knight is slashed multiple times and then gets sent flying. Trunks then appears behind the knight when we was being launched and repeatedly punched and kicked before firing a ki blast at the ground making Meta Knight go flying, Trunks followed in pursuit and combod him and sent slammed him into the ground. Trunks then went back on the ground and fired a giant ki blast at his opponent, Meta Knight' eyes popped out of his eyes and quickly ducked to avoid getting hit. The attack barely hit the knight for his small stature prevented him from getting hit, Meta Knight sighed in relief. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acLkjx-50iU) Trunks: Quit wasting my time, your barely even worth the effort! Meta Knight then activated Healing to heal his wounds and Meta Quick to become faster. Meta Knight: Behold, my true power. Meta then flew at his opponent and catches him off guard by a boost in speed. Trunks pulls out his sword but he can barely keep track of his opponent and gets hit by swings at light speed. Meta Knight then kicks his opponent away sending him a far distance. Trunks: But how!? Meta Knight: You've much yet to learn. Meta Knight then appears behind Trunks and launches him in the air and flies after him. Trunks sees him coming and fires multiple ki blasts and a giant slower moving ki blast and rushes in after him. Meta Knight dodges all of the blasts and when he and his adversary were about to clash his opponent moves behind him using vanishing attack and kicks him into the giant ki blast. Trunks rushes in with his and uppercuts the knight vanishing attack to slam him back into the ground. Meta Knight teleports behind Trunks and fires another energy sphere and then teleports behind him again to slash at his back and repeatedly slashes at him until the energy sphere hits him and creates a tornado that sends Trunks a fair distance away. "Behold!" exclaims Meta Knight as he creates four more Meta Knights and sends them to fight. "You've got to be kidding me", all the clones quickly strike Trunks and giving him no room to breathe. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW8kA33xHiU) The fact that Trunks is feeling helpless and unable to attack gets him angry and awakens the Saiyan in him. "ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Trunks pours out an explosion of energy that can be felt for miles stunning all the Meta Knights in process. Trunks' apperence changes as well, his pupils have turned completely white and a blue aura surrounds him, leaving the real Meta Knight in shock. Trunks moves past all of them individually and kick them to one area prepares his ultimate attack. Energy starts to come out of Trunks and he concentrates all of his energy into one attack and fires the Heat Dome at all of the Meta Knights killing them all instantly. He then turns to the real Meta Knight and draws his blade. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoxiAFTHghE&index=59&list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637) Both blades clash at each other but Trunks wins the struggle and slashes multiple times at his opponent and proceeds to kick him and fire a galick gun. Meta Knight gets out of the way flies at his opponent launching several energy spheres. Trunks bats them all away and gets kicked in the face by Meta Knight who followes up his attack using his shuttle loop attack and slamming him into the ground. Meta Knight dives into his adversary but he retaliates by axe kicking the knight followed by repeatedly getting punched and slams the knight into the ground. He fires a ki blast into the ground sending the knight flying. He fires multiple ki blasts at the knight and flies at his adversary and ending it all. As he was about to slice the knight in to he disappears and is nowhere to be seen. After looking around he hears a noise and looks behind him. "Know my Power!!!" Trunks is then slashed multiple times at the speed of light by the night and is slammed into the ground. Meta Knight then appears for his ultimate attack. Meta Knight: Behold... (cut music) Meta Knight then slices into Trunks causing lots of blood to come out of him. Trunks now lays in the valley clinging to his life as lots of blood is coming out of his side and is repeatedly coughing out blood. The knight then walks up to him and pulls out a red tomato and places near his adversarry. Meta Knight: Come back when you can put up a fight. Meta Knight then flies to the location of the Dragon Balls, but when he got closer he seems he can't find them. Then the clouds start to get darker and in the distance he could see a giant green dragon. Meta Knight then flies to the dragon as fast as he can. DBX! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Slantheman